User blog:Redryuranger11/Guardian Leviathan Awakens
Don't mind me. Just a little something for my Guardian story. I just decided to post it as a blog since it was so long. ---- The waves of the oceans grew ferocious. An ominous feeling permeated the air, causing both Mark and Layla uneasiness. The giant monster had just been slain, everything should've been fine. The cult was destroyed, the leader gone, and the Leviathan was no longer a threat. So what was this terrifying vibe that the two felt? Mark looked around in an attempt to find where this powerful source of energy was coming from. Even the giant Leviathan wasn't this powerful. Mark was thinking, what could possibly be stronger than that beast? Mark looked towards the ocean waves as they grew more violent by the second. It was then Mark knew where the energy came from. This powerful mana was coming from the ocean itself. The waves crashed, the waters splashed, and the ocean began shaping a humanoid body. The watery body began moving towards the beach, slowly creeping forward, each step making the water it stepped on more violent. Even as the watery being touched the sand, the water moved forward with each step. As the watery body moved forward, the water shifted around in such a way that a creature was formed. A creature pale as the moon with long blue hair flowing down all the way to the water as if the hair and the ocean were connected. The creature had dark blue armor that had glowing turquoise lines streaming across. The creature's exposed pale legs and arms were both slender and smooth Eventually the creature's face started forming to create a distinguished facial structure. The creature was beautiful and androgynous with eyes a bright yellow that would pierce into the soul of anyone it stared into. It had a small pointed nose and smooth looking dark blue lips that both aided to the mysterious beauty the creature possessed. Mark felt the power coming from this creature, he felt the overwhelming surge of mana from this creature. This isn't just any normal enemy, this is the strongest enemy he has ever come across. This isn't any regular old crook that he could defeat with a simple poke, this was an enemy that was a real severe threat. Mark could tell, that beyond that beautiful face, was a monster that will not listen to reason. But Mark was low on mana. He had already used so much fighting the wizard cult and the Leviathan that he doesn't have enough to fight this monster. He needed to restore his mana and fast, he needed to get a potion from his utility belt. But he couldn't move his arms. All he could do was shake in place as he felt the enormous mana level pouring from the monster. He's never felt this way before, he didn't know what this feeling was. Layla knew what her brother was feeling. He was quivering in fear. He was afraid. He was afraid of the creature standing before them. Mark, the Guardian of the Earth, was afraid. Layla herself could feel an overwhelming strength from the creature that stood before them. Though it may be not that much bigger than they were, it was definitely stronger than that giant Leviathan. The creature turned its eyes towards the siblings. This alluring face kept glaring at the two as if to ascertain the situation. In a brief second, the creature grinned, bearing sharp teeth like that of a shark's. It opened its mouth, and with a watery sounding voice, it spoke. “I should thank you Guardian.” The creature opened its mouth, and a dark blue tongue licked the lips of the creature. “I've been stuck in that body for the longest time.” The creature held out its arms and breathed in a huge breath. “Finally after all this time I'm finally free!” It exclaimed with the ocean waves crashing behind it. It was at this moment Mark and Layla knew why this creature had a much more powerful mana signature compared to the Leviathan. The Leviathan isn't dead. This creature wasn't a new being. This creature was the Leviathan. The giant serpent that Mark had sliced in half was simply an outer shell. This was the true Leviathan. This was the feared creature from the myths. This was the true form of the monster the wizard cult had been worshiping. And now it's free to walk in this world. “So long have I been stuck in that WRETCHED body.” The true Leviathan growled. “So long have I been stuck in the ocean. So long did I have to suffer from watching those people. So long did I have to see so much happiness. All of them ignorant to what was watching them.” The Leviathan grinned. “So long did I lick my lips, so long did I want to eat all those delicious looking people.” Mark finally moved and held onto his sword. “Quick on the draw there aren't you?” The Leviathan chuckled and walked forward, alluringly with its beautiful legs. Mark gripped his sword tightly, “But are you brave enough to actually take that sword?” Mark put on the bravest face he could and growled. He was too afraid of this creature to do anything. He couldn't move his legs and though he was able to get his hand onto his Guardian Blade, he couldn't draw it from its sheath. He was shaking in fear, and with each step from the Leviathan, Mark could only wish he could retreat. Layla too wanted to retreat. It wasn't the fact that she was scared the same way Mark was. She was afraid because the Leviathan was beyond anything she had ever come across before. She's seen her fair share of magical creatures with powerful mana signatures, but the Leviathan was on a whole other level. It was an unknown creature with power that she could never come near to. “You're afraid aren't you Guardian?” The Leviathan chuckled and stopped in its steps. “You've never seen anything like me before have you?” It held out its index finger and pointed towards Mark and Layla. In an instant Mark put up the courage to move his head to the left as a quick blade of ice flew past his face. He didn't even see the attack come from the Leviathan. He knew the Leviathan was powerful but he didn't know just how powerful it was till then. With attacks that he can't see with his naked eye, how can he dare to face the Leviathan especially in his tired state? Layla on the other hand didn't even realized why Mark had dodged, until she heard a huge thud from behind. She turned around and saw a palm tree tumbled over from its stump. Was there even an attack? Where did it come from? These were the questions she asked herself. The Leviathan cackled wildly at the sight of the two scared teenagers. “Oh you are a riot!” The Leviathan cackled loudly as the waves got bigger and bigger and then it stopped laughing. The Leviathan growled and gritted its sharp teeth, “You may have never seen anything like me but I certainly have seen your wretched face.” The Leviathan pointed at Mark's face. “I have seen that before. You look just like that man who put me into that gigantic waste of a body. Same hair, same face. It just makes me want to GOUGE your eyes out!” Layla heard a whoosh sound and then saw Mark holding onto two sharp icicles that were aiming towards his eyes. There was no doubt that the Leviathan was using these attacks, but it was so inhumanly fast that she couldn't see them. Even Mark couldn't see them with his eyes, so with what little mana he had left, he had no choice but to use his Dragon's Eyes to see the attacks. Though he was able to grab the icicles that were about to gouge his eyes out, the tips of the icicles came close to his reptilian pupil. Had Mark been a second late in his reaction, he would've been two less eyes short of a body. He melted the icicles but his Dragon's Eyes were able to pick up another icicle towards his face, which prompted him to act once more. With mana in his hands, he lit up his hands with a flame and melted the icicle midair. “I want to destroy that.” The Leviathan growled and Mark blocked another icicle. “I want to destroy you, I want to rip out your intestines!” An ice blade flew towards Mark stomach and Mark with both hands melted the blade. “And once I'm done with you, I'll make sure this world is next!” Mark prepared to block another attack, however, the Leviathan had put its hands down. “No . . .” The Leviathan paused as if to contemplate. “I got a better idea.” And with it bearing its ferocious teeth in a grin, the Leviathan gave a maniacal smile. “You're scared aren't you?” Mark let out a cold sweat at that suggestion. “You've never seen anything like me haven't you?” Mark finally worked up the courage to move his legs to flee backwards, even if slowly. “All this time you have been the strongest. To you, you were the strongest in the universe.” The Leviathan held out its hands and balls of water swirled in them. “But look at me. Feel my overwhelming power.” The Leviathan simply waved its arms and a shockwave blew both Mark and Layla backwards. “This is beyond anything of your sorts human. You will never be able to stop me. You are just a wretched insect fit for my foot!” The Leviathan stomped the ground and a large wave splashed water onto the beach, with the waters now going up Mark and Layla's feet. “With that I will destroy the world in front of you. I will destroy everything you've ever cared for . . . and I will make you watch.” Mark had to restore his mana if he was to have a chance with this monster. He grabbed his utility belt and opened his belt buckle so he could grab a mana potion as fast as he could. The Leviathan turned its sights towards Layla. “That girl next to you.” It's words caught the attention of the two siblings. “Is she your lover?” Mark didn't even have time to work up a correction for the Leviathan. It wouldn't care anyway, it had set its eyes on his sister and if he doesn't do anything fast, then there wouldn't even be a sister to correct the Leviathan's statement with. “I THINK I'LL START WITH HER FIRST!” The Leviathan cackled and in an instant created a large swarm of icicle blades in front of Layla. Category:Blog posts